psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Buries Video Games
Psycho Dad Buries Video Games is an episode of the "Psycho" series uploaded on the YouTube channel McJuggerNuggets. It was uploaded on June 9, 2015 and is the 25th episode of the series. Plot Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (Psycho Dad), has found Jesse's Psycho Dad T-Shirts. Enraged, he retaliates by burying Jesse's video games. The video begins with Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. laughing as his father is using his front end loader to bury Jesse's video games along with some of the Psycho Dad T-Shirts which came in various colors. This is the same front end loader that Psycho Dad used to flatten Eagle's Landing almost 2 months before. Jesse comes out of the house shocked to find this happening. Psycho Dad says this is in revenge for Jesse making Psycho Dad t-shirts. When Psycho Dad won't back down, Jesse strips down to his underwear and jumps into the hole to retrieve his games. Jesse won't move out of the way as Psycho Dad brings down a large pile of dirt on him. Jesse lays in the dirt facedown for a few seconds not moving before he emerges and leaves the hole. Jesse runs into the pool to clean himself off. When Jesse sees his dad resuming the burial he runs out of the pool back to the hole and protests angrily. His dad finishes the job and pours more dirt over the hole. Jeff Jr mocks Jesse and Jesse throws a stick at him. Jeses starts to dig the games out with his bare hands while his brother mocks him from above. After giving up, Jesse returns to the pool to wash himself as the video ends. Trivia *Jesse could've been killed when Psycho Dad dropped dirt on him, marking the first time where his mantle of "Psycho" became quite literal. *Because of Jesse's past head injury, dumping dirt on him was especially dangerous. *Due to this incident, Jesse was unable to stream on the same day this happened. *This is the second time Jeffrey Jr. called Jesse an island native, the first time being Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games. Curiously, both videos focus on a mass destruction of Jesse's video games. *Psycho Dad's tractor resembles Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula due to having the same color scheme and it's the second time that it's used, previously being used in Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair. *This is one of the few videos in the series in which Jesse ends up calming down towards the end of the video. *This is one of the few videos in the series in which both Jeffrey Jr. and Jeffrey Sr. express genuine concern for Jesse, since when the dirt was dropped on Jesse, Jeffrey Sr. asked "Is he moving?" several times (even yelling for him to get out of the way once he started to drop the dirt), and Jeffrey Jr. attempted to ask Jesse if he was alright. *Among the various games being buried are Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, Viva Piñata, Call of Duty: Black Ops, The Sims 3, Left 4 Dead 2, Halo Reach (which Jesse managed to save), Sneak King, and Crash: Mind Over Mutant. *This is the second Psycho video where Jesse goes in the pool, the first time was in Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox. *In the video ''"FATHER'S DAY FREAKOUT", ''it has been revealed that Psycho Dad has dug up all of the remaining games that were buried while Jesse was at E3 for a few days. Gallery Psychodad on tractor 2.jpg|Jesse confronts Jeff Sr. about the burial of his games Psycho dad on tractor.jpg Psycho Dad Buries Video Games.png|Jesse buried in dirt Category:Psycho Videos